


it's like a promotion

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fantasy, Kinktober, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “See, uh,” Taemin says. “The job I currently have is to, you know, stand over some Hell pit and jab at bad humans with a pointy stick as eternal punishment for the wrongdoings of their mortal lives.” He shrugs, mimes jabbing at a human with a pointy stick. Jinki nods. He knows that, yes. He’s waiting for the part that’s worth his time.“Which is, you know, fun, I guess,” Taemin continues with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But the job that I would like to have is to be casually and constantly and publicly fricked by a number of large tentacles behind your desk for my own eternal pleasure.”also…. kinktobertumblr





	it's like a promotion

Jinki sighs deep in the back of his throat as he scrawls a signature over some soul contract that one of his underlings applied for. He adds his little flourish, then taps the paper and spreads his fingers to make it disappear in a small puff of smoke. Whoever gets it better not fuck it up and bother him again. He’s not saving them if they get themselves almost killed by some demon hunter.

Underneath that contract is another almost identical one by another underling and he groans, flopping back in his chair. He hates paperwork day. He needs a break. He pops a chip into his mouth, takes a sip of his banana shake, and props his chin up in his hand to look out at his waiting area.

It’s flamey and red, as usual, and filled with demons and gremlins and the occasional timid human hoping to beg their way back up to the mortal world. They shuffle around the black shag carpet or sit tiredly on his comfy couches, reading his tacky magazines and eating his free candies. Behind them, down the ramp and the obsidian path up to his space, the fires and pits of Hell blaze on in a satisfactory unproblematic way.

One underling is sprawled all over a couch, head hanging off of the armrest with one leg on the floor and the other draped over the back. He’s holding one strand of black hair out in front of him, squinting at it with a little frown. As Jinki watches, he takes one split end in each hand and gently pulls the hair apart all the way to the root. Jinki watches him grimace and just pluck it all the way out of his head and cocks a brow. Well. He’ll either be interesting or an asshole, and if he’s an asshole then Jinki can set him on fire and that will end up being interesting anyway.

He waves his hand to dissolve the invisible little barrier between him and his waiting room, and then, before too many of the others notice he’s taking a meeting, he sends out a little wisp of smoke to poke the underling on the couch and tug him over. He blinks, coughs, glances at Jinki, and then grins as he stands up and straightens his dark tshirt. Some of the others do see him as he walks up to Jinki and watch him with jealous little grumbles. Jinki waves his barrier back up as soon as his underling crosses it and then leans back in his chair while he approaches.

“Hi,” he hums lazily. “Taemin, right?” he asks, peeping into his mind quickly just for his name so they can skip all the introductions and shit.

“Uh, yep, that’s me, Mr. Satan My Dude,” Taemin confirms. He smiles easily, confident and unaffected by Jinki’s status as lord of the underworld but not in an arrogant way. Jinki smiles back. He likes these chill ones.

“So what do you want, Taemin?” he asks, propping his chin in his hand. Taemin takes a step towards his desk, turns like he wants to sit on it, then hesitates and thinks better. Jinki cocks a brow as he glances around and tugs a chair forward to sit on the back of it.

“I wanna transfer jobs,” he says with a shrug. Jinki’s lazy smile slides off of his face. Ugh.

“There are forms for that,” he snaps. “You didn’t have to come up here and waste my time just for this.” And here he was, thinking that this would be a fun little break.

“Oh, no, trust me sir, there aren’t,” Taemin says. He holds out a hand and shakes his head earnestly. Jinki keeps frowning at him. He better have a good explanation. “See, uh,” Taemin says. “The job I currently have is to, you know, stand over some pit and jab at bad humans with a pointy stick as eternal punishment for the wrongdoings of their mortal lives.” He shrugs, mimes jabbing at a human with a pointy stick. Jinki nods. He knows that, yes. He’s waiting for the part that’s worth his time.

“Which is, you know, fun, I guess,” Taemin continues with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But the job that I would _like_  to have is to be casually and constantly and publicly fricked by a number of large tentacles behind your desk for my own eternal pleasure.”

Jinki looks at Taemin for a long, long time following that statement.

Taemin looks back, smiling easily, glancing at his nails to pick a piece of gunk out and flick it onto Jinki’s carpet.

Eventually, Jinki thinks of something to say.

“That’s not a job that I offer down here,” he says. If he did, it would have been on the paperwork. Taemin shrugs, stands up straight, and cocks his hip to one side.

“Yeah, but it could be,” he says. He wiggles his eyebrows as he puts his hands on his hips, fingers splayed out over the hem of his skinny jeans. Jinki blinks back at him. Well. He was right. This certainly is interesting.

“Why would I want you to do this?” he asks mildly, propping his chin in his hand again. Taemin’s eyes light up even brighter with the chance to extrapolate.

“So, imagine, right,” he says, holding his hands out to display an invisible picture. “There’s you, behind your desk, already intimidating because you’re, you know, Satan.” He wiggles his hands at Jinki to exaggerate the Satanness of him, which Jinki appreciates. “And then behind you, a little bit to the left, is me, super babely, super covered in tentadicks, super fucked out, super having the time of my immortal life. And it’s like, okay, that’s really fucking unsettling for anyone that wants to come talk to you? Some dude just being fricked by a writhing mass of tentacles like it’s no big deal? Right?”

“Hmm,” Jinki hums, neither positive or negative. Honestly that is a good point. Less people would come bothering him if he had that display going on behind him.

“Also,” Taemin says. “It’ll probably look like you have to, like, concentrate on the tentacles, to make them work. So, like. It’ll look like you’re extra rad and powerful to be able to have them wrecking me without even looking or whatever, you know?” Jinki hums again. That also is true. Of course, once he conjured up the tentacles he wouldn’t have to pay them any attention at all, but no one else has to know that.

“And third, like, uh.” Taemin grins shamelessly and fluffs his hand through his hair. “I’m a giant hypersexual tentacle fucker and I just. Wanna.” He shrugs, wiggles his eyebrows, bites his lip hopefully. Jinki snorts. He’s not even part incubus or anything; just straight up hyper. He takes another sip of his banana shake and looks his underling up and down.

“Did you honestly think I would agree to this, though?” he asks. It was an incredibly bold and possibly dangerous move to come to the devil himself for something like this. Taemin shrugs casually again.

“Nah,” he says, “but it was worth a shot, right?” Jinki snorts. He’s not wrong. He appraises Taemin for another moment, his dark hair, his innocently simple smile. He’s cute.

“I like your spirit and forward attitude,” he says, pointing at Taemin with a pinky. “Sure, you can chill in my space and be a tentacle fucker for a while.” Maybe not for eternity, but. For a while. Taemin’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“What, really?” he asks. His hands clench into excited little fists and he bounces on his toes. Jinki shrugs and nods.

“Yeah, sure,” he says. “It’ll be entertaining. C’mere.” He beckons Taemin forward to lean up on his desk so Jinki can reach him to touch him. He grabs Taemin’s hand, then turns it so he can press his thumb to the inside of his wrist. He just has a little planning to do and then that’s it.

“What kind of tentacles are we talking about, like, dick tentacles? Octopus tentacles?” he asks. Taemin’s little fingers are wiggling excitedly against his sleeve as he answers.

“Dicks,” he says firmly. “Maybe a mouth or two.”

“Mmhmm,” Jinki hums. Just plain dicks huh. “No ridges, bumps, little wiggly feelers?” he asks. Taemin shakes his head so his bangs fall into his eyes, then flicks them away again. “Color?”

“Can I only have one?” Taemin asks. There’s a tiny pout on his lips when Jinki glances up at him.

“If you’re good maybe I’ll change it,” he says. Taemin perks up again at that and hums shortly in thought.

“Like, a really dark forest green,” he says. “Almost black, but, like, not that dark.”

“Sure,” Jinki says. “Want them to jizz on or in you?”

_“God,_  yes,” Taemin says immediately. Jinki glances at him for longer this time, his heavy breaths, the way his fingers gripped Jinki’s sleeve, and snorts.

“Maybe don’t mention the upstairs boss when we’re negotiating your eternal tentacle fetish,” he mutters. “Multiple sizes?”

“Yeah.”

“Flavor?”

  
“I can pick that?”

“You can change it later too.”

“Uh, regular, for now, then.”

“Slimy?”

“Ew, no.”

“Any eggs?”

“Why do you know that oviposition is a common partner fetish to tentacles?” Taemin asks instead of answering. Jinki looks up into his curious eyes and holds them unblinking until Taemin coughs and looks away. “No eggs,” he mumbles.

“Okay,” Jinki says like that last question didn’t just happen. He closes his eyes for a moment, conjures up Taemin’s tentacles under the couch behind him, holds his free hand out until one slithers over the carpet into it, and presses a small thumbprint brand into both the tentacle and Taemin’s wrist. “There,” he says simply, dropping both. Taemin is already peeping over Jinki’s shoulder at the new writhing mass under the couch, a wide grin over his face.

“Fucking shit,” he breathes, looking back to Jinki with wide, happy eyes. “Just like that?” he asks. “Already?”

“Yeah,” Jinki shrugs. It’s not hard. A new servant branded to an old underling. Simple. “They’ll do whatever you want them to do to you, but you gotta think it very clearly three times in a row before they’ll do it,” he says. “And they’re not gonna make you bleed or squish you to death or anything,” he adds. He’s not playing cleanup in his own office. “And–” He pauses, cut short by a single long, wiggly, forest green dick tentacle slithering passed his desk, coiling up Taemin’s arm, and poking him in the cheek.

“You’re the best boss I’ve ever had,” Taemin says. Jinki cocks a brow, a smirk pulling up his lips. He’s the only boss Taemin has ever had.

“Yeah, well,” he says, and waves Taemin off. “Have fun, be quiet.”

“You got it, my dude,” Taemin beams. Another tentadick has already wiggled up to coil gently around his other hand and tug him back to the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> #nd ye taem just gets to chill and be fricked 5eva   
> #and it unsettles ppl and its fun for him and jinki thinks hes cute to watch all blushie and smiley and lazy and it works out   
> #kibum comes marching up a few days later and bangs on jinkis invisible barrier and doesnt even Look at jinki the literal devil   
> #as he frowns and stomps right up to taem in the middle of being fricked like   
> #U Tell Me Youre Going To Ask Satan To Indulge Ur Fetish And You Just Dont Come Back And This Is How I Find U   
> #taems rly lazy and happy he makes his lil tentacles lower him to kibum so he can give him a bff kissie like mmm hi   
> #kibum: why do u taste like strawberries   
> #taem: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))   
> #taem feels kinda bad that he didnt go tell kibum that he wasnt vaporized or w/e but u know its good kibum is happy for him   
> #jinki makes taem take every tuesday off to nap and eat and talk to his Friends and whatnot   
> #and so the sex repulsed underlings can come bug him too   
> #he vaporizes the non sex repulsed ones that try to come talk to him on tuesdays   
> #and taem has a good time expressing his sexuality in a Healthy Nondestructive way   
> #jinki: so how much of u being hyper is just how u were born and how much is bc someth fucked u up when u were younger   
> #taem: sorry cant hear u got a dick in my mouth   
> #jinki figures it would be even ruder and more intrusive to ask a second time so he stops caring   
> #jinki also vaporizes anyone that tries coming up and doing the same thing taem did   
> #hes the devil he doesnt have time to be running a sex harem behind his desk taem was just lucky bc he was the First to be bold enough


End file.
